Her Negotiation
by HueyFree12
Summary: Pre-Ep for Season 14 finale. I'm terrible at summaries, but I'll give it a shot: "What you did to her, you're lucky I didn't kick your teeth in." Olivia maliciously whispered into Lewis's ear while she stared him down. "What I did, you should be so lucky someone does that to you." Lewis whispered right on back, giving her a quick once over as he said it. WARNING:CONTAINS SPOILERS!


My take on what happens during the SVU Season 14 finale. I've been flippin' out a lot and just anticipating what would happen next, so I decided to pass the time and create my own ending until Doomsday a.k.a. May 22nd, 2013, comes by. Sorry the plot's a little dry. I wanted to post this before the finale, so here it is!

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS, SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE DISAPPOINTED!**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

* * *

Her Negotiation

_'I can't believe that sick freak. He probably got off telling me all the details and knew he wasn't getting_ convicted._ Damn technicalities.'_ thought Olivia Benson as she walked into her dark apartment. She was so focused on their latest case, she hadn't even bothered to cut on the light.

Too bad she hadn't tried earlier.

Anyways, William Lewis was a serial rapist and murderer that brutally attacked, raped and killed over 10 women, and still 20 more he hadn't told anyone about, not even, as he put it, "his precious Olivia". That sick freak had a thing for Olivia and the entire team noticed it. The way he looked at her in interrogation. The way he practically undressed her with his eyes. This guy gave Olivia chills down her spine and all the way to her feet , but to get this guy to tell her everything, she had to keep her cool, but it didn't even help. Cragen wanted to take her of the case, like with Richard White back in '99, but Olivia strongly went against it. Not only because she was stubborn as hell, but because she knew Lewis wouldn't talk, and she meant really talk, to anyone else but her. As she takes off her coat, she remembers their latest confrontation:

_"What you did to her, you're lucky I didn't kick your teeth in." Olivia maliciously whispered into Lewis's ear while she stared him down._

_"What I did, you should be so lucky someone does that to you." Lewis whispered right on back, giving her a quick once over as he said it. Amaro had had enough. He pulled the table away and let the table yank against Lewis's restraints so he could distract William from having any fantasies about his partner. Luckily it worked, but it didn't wipe that stupid smile off of his face._

_"Hey! Shut the hell up or I'll take you out right here and wipe that stupid smile off your face." he grimaced at Lewis. Olivia slightly pulled Nick back by his arm. She didn't to let anyone else have a crack at this sick freak._

_"Hey, Nick, I wanna hear this." She slowly maneuvered her way around the table in the dark, and now creepy looking interrogation room. "I should be so lucky." Olivia mockingly reiterated. She grabbed a steel chair and sat in it with the back of the chair in front of her. "How?" she asked as she sat down. When he didn't respond, she leaned in closer, demanding an answer. "Tell me."_

_"Oh sure, sweetheart," he quipped back not so much less half a second later. He licked the corner of his mouth, took a deep sigh and continued with, "What do you wannan hear?" "Whatever you got." she simply replied. "You mean like, how disturbing it would be to make a…" he drifted his head to the side and pondered for a moment, then said "a fine, educated, cultured woman like that disrobe? How humiliating it would be? How she might try to cover herself with her hands?" he slowly, but creepily said, staring deadpan at Olivia. She knew what he was thinking, he knew what he was thinking, Nick, the Captain, Amanda, Fin, Munch, and even whoever might've been watching for some reason knew what he was thinking, and no one liked it, except for William Lewis._

Olivia dragged herself to the middle of her living room and effortlessly kicked off her shoes and tossed her trench coat on the loveseat planted in front of her T.V. She wandered like a zombie over to the island in her kitchen. She proceeded to drop her keys on the counter when she heard a thud coming from the main bathroom down the hall. She felt her stomach drop two floors, scared of what might have happened in the back rooms. "Hello?" she croaked out. "Who's there?" When she heard nothing, she went over the light switch. _'This is it. I've had enough of this bull-'_. She stopped her thought right there when she saw something that scared her shitless.

The light switch had been yanked out of the wall, leaving the small wire implanted in the wall creating small sparks and a small hissing noise.

"What the fuck is this?" she exclaimed out loud. Before she could pull her Glock out of her holder, a pair of strong arms came from behind her and wrapped their left arm around her neck, choking her. Olivia scratched at the man's arms and face, but to no avail to get DNA or at least distract the guy with pain so she could knock taste out of his mouth. _"Dammit, the bastard's wearing gloves."_ she realized. After a few more seconds of resistance , the assailant shoved a syringe in her neck, and let her limp body fall to the kitchen floor. "Bitch fought harder than he said he would." panted the attacker.

* * *

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." sing-songed her intruder. When Olivia picked her head up, she was face to face with the ass-wipe that broke into her apartment and drugged her. She soon found out thay she had been bound to one of her dining room chairs with one of her favorite scarves. He smirked when he saw her struggle with her binds. She didn't care what he did to her, so she spat right in his face and no sooner was she was met with a hard slap to the face.

"My employer said you were feisty, but I had no idea until you actually fought back against a man about twice your weight." He licked his lips through his brown and green striped ski mask and canvassed her body. "This should be much more interesting." He got up and walked behind Olivia and started to massage her neck, causing Olivia to wince at the contact.

"You know this could be over before you know it, all you have to do is say the magic words." When Olivia made no indication that she would respond, he pulled her by her long, dark hair and practically broke her neck.

"You are testing my patience, Detective." he growled.

"And you're testing my gag reflexes." she snapped back, finally finding her voice. But before he could reply, the worst possible thing could happen.

"Mommy, wat's wong? Who dat man?" squeaked the small Izzy Benson. Olivia might've started crying. Izabel Karen Benson a.k.a. Izzy was Olivia's five year-old daughter. She was practically the spitting image of Olivia, including not only her features, but her attitude as well.

"Well, well, it looks like we have an audience." he maliciously whispered into Olivia's ear. "Shut the hell up." she snapped back. "_Only _if you comply with my requests, Detective." Olivia bowed her head in shame, then dejectedly agreed. "Fine, but not in front of her. Sweetie, go back to your room and go back to sleep. I'll tuck you in soon."

"Otay, night mommy." she grudged tiredly back to her room.

"Too bad, she might've enjoyed the show." He turned around and was taken back a little by the sight in front of him: the big bad detective was in tears. "Hey, hey, hey now. No tears, otay?" he said, obviously mocking the young girl that was in the same room with them moments before. He gently picked up her head and their eyes locked together.

"Now, promise you'll be a good girl, and I may make it a little easier on you." Olivia nodded her head slowly, only to be hit with another hard slap and she let out a harsh yelp. "I said PROMISE!" he whispered harshly.

"I-I-I prom…promise to be…to be a good girl." she whimpered out.

"Good, now-" He couldn't even finish the sentence before he was met with a head butt to the chin and a chest full of feet as Olivia kicked the shit out of his chest, satisfied that her plan had worked. She wiggled out of the scarf with ease, but her triumph was short-lived. The still-unnamed assailant was back on his feet as quickly as he went down. He shoved Olivia onto the couch and tried to smother her with a pillow, until Olivia managed to knee him in the crotch and he toppled onto the floor. They wrestled on the floor for a little bit, each throwing their fair share of punches. Only when he got on top of her and started to choke her again, she worried. She thought she was done for until she heard a loud burst.

"NYPD! Freeze!" That was all Olivia needed to right hook the mess out of her intruder, knocking him on his back. Fin, Nick, Cragen and Amanda burst through my front door. Nick and fin helped me on my feet while Cragen and Fin carried the intruder outside.

"Thanks guys, and not that I'm not grateful, but how did you guys know?" Amanda pointed behind Olivia's left shoulder.

"A little birdie told us." Olivia twirled around and saw her daughter standing in her onesie pajamas holding her favorite teddy bear. 'That's my baby girl.' she thought with pride as she scooped up her daughter in her arms.

"Let's get you checked out." offered Nick.

"And who is this little cutie?" questioned Cragen as he came back from stuffing the perp inside the Sedan and letting Fin 'take him for a ride'. He swiped Izzy from Olivia's arms and gently rocked her in his own. 'Finally, the nightmare's over.'

For now.


End file.
